Point of No Return
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: To help his ill mother, Misaki marries into the wealthy Usami family. With having to keep the fact he's a boy a secret and having to deal with his dour husband, Misaki has a lot on his shoulders. Akihiko/Misaki, Mpreg, AU
1. Prologue

Point of No Return

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg (cuz I've never written one before).

Hiya! This has been sitting in my computer for a while and I decided to finish it so I could post it. I hope you enjoy~!

Prologue

Tears blurred her eyesight as the lone soldier continued to tell her of her husband and son's death in the war. It no longer mattered though; after she had heard that they had died everything else the man said all sounded the same. They had died an honorable death, he said and he was sorry for her loss. After he had given her his consents, he was gone, off to tell another family that their loved one's had passed away.

It wasn't until she was in the comfort and safety of her own home, where no one would judge her for her weakness that she collapsed to the ground sobbing. So, that was it, they were gone. They were never returning, she would never hear their voices again or see them ever again. Another bout of tears hit her as she continued sobbing until her voice was hoarse.

"Mama?" A small voice whispered next to her. A small hand tugged on the sleeve of her kimono and she looked up into the large green, worried eyes of her child. "Please don't cry, mama, I don't like it when you cry." He said softly, reaching up to brush the tears from her eyes.

Throwing her arms around him, she pulled him up to her chest and sniffled, willing her tears to disappear. He was all she had left now; she had to be strong for him. She would make sure no one ever stole him away from her, like they did with her husband and other child; she'd fight the whole Japanese army if she had to.

He snuggled into her embrace, nuzzling his face into her bosom. He didn't know what the man had said to make his mama so upset, but he would see to it that she got better.

...

"Mama! I'm home!" Misaki called as he entered the home, dusting off his kimono and taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home," a voice wheezed from inside, followed by a harsh sounding cough. Misaki winced at the sound and quickened his pace. Making his way to his mother's room, he smiled softly at her. She smiled weakly back at him. After his brother and father had passed away, his mother had withdrawn into herself and had gone to drastic measures to make sure he couldn't be taken away from her as well. They moved away and his mother started dressing him like a girl and let his hair grow longer. Due to his small stature, it was easy to disguise himself as a girl. He wasn't exactly proud of the act but if it made his mother happy, he'd do it. It was hard but he was glad. His mother gestured to the space next to her, motioning for him to sit down. She took a deep breath once he did and squeezed his hand. "Honey, we have to talk." She said.

"About what?" Misaki asked nervously.

"A man came over earlier today to speak to me," she started, "about an arranaged marriage." She held up her hand, silencing Misaki's words as he began to speak. "He wants you to marry his youngest son, Akihiko." Misaki's face paled dramatically. "I told him no several times, but he was very persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"D-do you want me to marry, mama?" Misaki asked, his voice trembling.

"No, no, I would never force you to do that. I'm asking you to consider it. Usami-sama offered a lot for you to be married to his son..." She trailed off, looking guilty.

"Mama, is there something wrong?"

"We need the money, Misaki." She said. "They're going to take the house and we'll be out on the streets. I'm so sorry, Misaki. It's my fault that it ended up like this, that you're unable to get a good paying job." She sobbed, her head falling onto Misaki's chest. Misaki wrapped his arms around his mother, brushing a hand through her long brown hair as she cried.

He knew he should at least consider the marriage. If he married his mother would be taken care of and as long as he stopped his husband from consummating the marriage and he kept the fact that he was a male under wraps, there wouldn't be a problem. It was a tough decision to make, but for his mother, he'd do anything.

...

Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me what you think! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Point of No Return

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg.

Okay, since some of you were confused as to why Misaki has to disguise himself as a girl if this is mpreg, I will explain why. First off, the mpreg is not going to be a natural occurence as if all the men in the story can get pregnant, no, in the story it's just as impossible as it is in real life (with the exception of Misaki 'cuz he's a special case). So, homosexuality would still be greatly frowned upon because the couple will be unable to produce heirs, and so on. Second, because Misaki's mother disguised him as a girl he wasn't able to atain the same education as a male and I'm using that as a reason for why he would be unable to secure a job if he revealed his sex. Last, Fuyuhiko is the one asking Misaki to marry Akihiko. Akihiko is still the same person he was in the actual anime/manga and does not want to marry Misaki because he thinks Misaki is a girl. Hope that makes sense 'cuz I'm not explaining it again.

Chapter One

It wasn't enough.

Looking down at the money in his hand, he knew it wouldn't be enough for that month, let alone that week. Unfortunately, he didn't think his mother could wait any longer for medical treatment, she was getting sicker everyday and needed to see a doctor. If they got a doctor though, they wouldn't be able to buy food and soon their house would be taken, and they'd be thrown out on the streets. They needed help and fast if they were going to survive this. The thought of marriage once again crossed Misaki's mind.

If he married into the Usami family, he and his mother would be set. His mother would get the medical attention she needed and all he would have to do is pretend to be a good housewife and hide the fact he was a boy from his husband. The word 'husband' set a bitter taste in his mouth. His stomach churned at the thought of marrying a man. If he did this, he would be stuck with the decision for the rest of his life and he would never be able to live normally. Plus, if his secret was revealed his family would be dishonored and he and his mother would be once again homeless.

Nauseous feeling aside, he stuffed the money into his pocket and continued walking down the dirt road, passing by all of the little shops and stalls where various items were being sold. He didn't pay them any mind, it wouldn't do good to splurge his money on something here, he needed every coin he got. As he walked by, he let out a yelp as someone grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him aside. He stared up with wide scared eyes at the strange old woman smiling up at him, her gnarled on gripped tightly around his wrist.

"Hello, Misaki-chan." She greeted kindly.

"H-hello, Tachibana-san..." He replied awkwardly. Tachibana Tomoko was a weird woman who owned a little shop filled with superstitious artifacts and she called herself a seer. Most people tended to avoid her because she had the habit of telling people terrible fortunes that would come true if they didn't do this or that. Misaki guessed she was nice enough, but she honestly freaked him out.

"Ah, I know what you need." Tomoko said as she dragged Misaki further into her shop. Misaki blanched at the strong scent of inscense in the shop and nearly screamed when he came face to face with a shruken head.

"Err, it's fine, Tachibana-san, I don't need anything really." Misaki said, struggling futilely out of her surprisingly strong grip.

Acting as if she hadn't heard him, she continued going forward. Reaching a shelf, she searched through the items, mumbling to herself the whole while. "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, pulling down a small pouch made of silk cloth. She let go of his wrist and gently untied the pouch. Curious, Misaki leaned over and looked into it. It was filled with what looked like marbles. They glittered in the slim light the candles in the shop provided and seemed to change colors right before Misaki's eyes.

"What are they?" Misaki asked, looking back up at Tomoko.

She just smiled mysteriously and pulled on out. Grabbing onto his wrist again, she twisted it palm up and placed the thing in his hand. "Here, take it." Tomoko said, her voice airy and mystical. "Before you go to sleep tonight, eat it."

"What? Why?"

"Just listen, child. It will help you in your endeavors." She replied, her charcoal eyes sparkling.

"I-I can't take this, I don't have enough money as it is." Misaki stuttered.

"Nonsense, it is on the house." She informed.

"B-but..."

"No buts," She cut in. "Now go, your mother will be needing you."

"Erm, thank you." Misaki bowed politely and turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Misaki-chan." Tomoko said happily, waving to him.

"Bye!" Misaki shook his head as he exited the shop, glad to be away from it. Looking down at the strange candy in his hand, he frowned. He had no idea what it would possibly do. He stuffed it into his pocket and made his way back home.

...

Misaki sighed, collapsing onto his futon. It had been a long day and the next would be a long one as well. Usami Fuyuhiko was coming back tomorrow and would be wanting Misaki's answer. Twisting around, Misaki stared out the window out into the starry sky and frowned. Tomorrow he would make a decision that would change the rest of his life forever. There would be no turning back and he would marry someone he had never even met before. It was nerve-wracking.

"Ow," Misaki groaned, slapping a hand over his eye. Something had just flashed in his eye. Looking down, he saw the strange candy Tomoko had given him earlier. Slowly, sitting up he picked it up and carefully examined it. It must've fallen out of his yukata as he was changing. Rolling it between his fingers, he decided he might as well eat it, what's the worst that could happen?

Popping it into his mouth, he almost choked when it burst. He was so surprised, he accidentally swallowed it. Well, it had definitely seemed soild, but it had immediately turned to liquid the second it touched his tongue. Rubbing his stomach nervously, he laid back down and pulled the covers over himself. His thoughts ran back to what events would unfurl tomorrow. He already had his mind set. His mother needed help and that was all he needed to know. He was going to accept the marriage.

Closing his eyes, he was lulled into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Sadness, it be terribly short, sorry 'bout that. Erm, I don't like how I wrote this chapter, but unfortunately I can't remember what I had planned when I wrote this in March so please bare with me. If you enjoyed this chapter please review!


End file.
